A dual element electric fuse has at least one fusible element which is intended to respond to a heavy overcurrent or short circuit to open the circuit and has a mass of heat-softenable alloy which normally connects that fusible element to another current-conducting element. The mass of heat-softenable alloy usually constitutes, or is in contact with, a heat-absorbing element so the softening of the mass of heat-softenable alloy is delayed to provide a desired, predetermined, time-delay before the electric fuse responds to a relatively-low but potentially-harmful overcurrent to effect opening of the circuit. A dual element electric fuse which is equipped with an indicator includes the hereinbefore-recited elements and mass of heat-softenable alloy and, in addition, includes a normally-retracted indicator which is moved to extended position by a spring whenever the dual element electric fuse opens the circuit.